Knock First
by numair-yashia
Summary: Just a little KloXKoS yaoi, no real plot here. Klonoa does not belong to me, sadly Namco holds the rights


Kitsune: Come on Numair, you promised to let me meet them

Numiar: And I will, Shippo-chan, but you have to calm down or I won't

Shippo: *nods her head* alright sempai

Numair: hehe good Shippo

Numair opens the door and reveals Klonoa and Sorrow kissing deeply, their tongues dancing in each others mouth.

Numair: *blushes lightly* whoa

They pull apart and Klonoa notices us, a blush rising to his cheeks, Sorrow seems not to care at the intrusion

Klonoa: Sorrow, I think...

Sorrow: *places a finger on Klonoa's lips* Hush Klo, don't worry bout them

Sorrow quickly draws in Klonoa for another deep kiss, one of his green hands wandering down Klonoa's chest and coming to rest in between his legs, fondling the black furred cabbit lightly through his shorts and causing Klonoa to purr and lean into the kiss, his earlier nervousness long since melted away. Slowly Sorrow pulled back with a light smirk on his face.

Sorrow: you like that Klo? *it was more a statement then a question*

Klonoa:*moaning and purring* Gods Sorrow, *he mews a few times* please, stop teasing me like this

Sorrow smirks again and draws his hand away from Klonoa's groin, earning a discontented sigh from the cabbit as the pleasure disappeared. Slowly Sorrow's hand reached up and pulled down the zipper and an agonizingly slow pace, revealing Klonoa's black furred chest. Gently Sorrow kissed the black cabbit's cheek before venturing down, kissing the neck and shoulder, and continuing his journey southward, planting kisses on Klonoa's chest and stomach. His hands had not been idle as well, on placed behind Klonoa's back so to keep the black cabbit from escaping (not that it looked like the thought entered Klonoa's mind) while the other went back to playing with Klonoa's groin, the front of his shorts tented in a obvious erection. Again Sorrow took his time, enjoying how Klonoa mewed in pained pleasure, begging Sorrow to move on through half-lidded eyes. Soon Sorrow felt pity for his mate and brought his hand up, quickly removing Klonoa's belt and casting it to the side, he unbuttoned the shorts and slowly drew down the zipper much like he did for the cabbit's shirt.

Sorrow's smirk grew into a grin as thoughts of him ravaging his mate before their captive audience passed through his head. The grin faded back to a light smirk as he calmed down, that could wait for a bit, he told himself as he removed his scarf and leaned down, swiping his tongue along the underside of the black cabbit's shaft and drawing a moan in response to the action. Gently Sorrow placed the tip of the throbbing sex before him and lapped at the head a few times, gathering some of the pre that Klonoa had already released enjoying its slightly sweet flavor. Sorrow grinned up at Klonoa once again and took the head of the shaft into his mouth and suckled on it lightly, the action causing Klonoa to throw back his head gasping and thrusting into the maw surrounding his member tightly.

Klonoa:*through his gasps and moans* Sorrow, oh gods *he pants and thrusts into

Sorrow, his hands wrapping around the green cabbit's head lightly* please, don't stop. Oh gods I'm so close

Klonoa thrust a few more time into Sorrow's mouth, feeling the tongue slide around his shaft tasting every part of him. Soon Klonoa could no longer contain himself and he let loose a mix between a roar and a mew, his body shuddering as his seed poured into Sorrow's awaiting mouth were he quickly swallowed every drop of the black cabbit's spunk. Eventually Klonoa's orgasm subsided and he pulled his spent shaft out of Sorrow's maw. Sorrow grinned as he took on final swallow, getting the last of his sweet reward, and lightly pushed Klonoa onto his back, grabbing the shorts still around Klonoa's knees and pulled them off, followed shortly by Klonoa's boots and gloves, leaving the black cabbit bare save for his blue hat which sat at a skewed angle on his head.

Sorrow:*smirking and picked up the small tube that had been dropped in all the excitement* well Klo, seems like it's later

Sorrow unsnaps the cap and squirts a bit of the lube onto his paw, slathering in onto his cock. When he goes to place some in Klonoa's tail hole he comes face to face with a vibrator that had been lodged up there, its buzzing could barely be heard even as close as Sorrow was

Sorrow: Seems you've been ready for this for a while now

Klonoa smiles guiltily as his shaft returns to full mast as Sorrow removed the toy from his lovers black furred rear and positioned his cock at the relaxed tail-hole

Sorrow:*whistling lowly as he examines the toy for a moment* damn Klo, this thing has to be 8' long, how did you fit it in this *he lightly slaps Klonoa's rump as he drops the toy on the bed*

Klonoa:*chuckling lightly* it's a bit of a gift I guess

Sorrow's grin widens as he places Klonoa's legs over his shoulders and takes hold of his hips, slowly pushes the tip past the anal ring, drawing a gasp of pleasure from both parties. Gently Sorrow pushed his shaft further into Klonoa's tight ass, feeling its vice-like grip around his sensitive shaft, and purred in contentment as he hilted his cock into the cabbit.

Sorrow: Gods Klo *Sorrow purrs and leans close to Klonoa, licking at his muzzle* your so tight.

Klonoa just pants and mews as Sorrow's cock rests on his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure racing through his body. Gently Klonoa draws his mate into a kiss, his tongue dancing with Sorrow's as he kisses back passionately. Reluctantly, Sorrow breaks the kiss and pulls out of Klonoa, slowly as to allow Klonoa to feel every bit of that shaft in him, before thrusting back in with a bit of force, causing the black cabbit to gasp and clench his tail hole as Sorrow's member slammed into his prostate again. Sorrow moaned lightly as he felt his Klonoa constrict around the shaft lodged in between the soft furry cheek. Sorrow smirked, **his** Klonoa, yes he liked the sound of that; slowly he pulled out again and slammed back in, repeating the process again and again, and pleasure rocketing through both of the lovers. Suddenly a wonderful idea crossed Sorrow's mind, he leaned forward sliding Klonoa's legs off his shoulders and snaking his green hands behind his cabbit's back, Sorrow's smirk grew into a light grin, and lifted him up Klonoa and letting him slide down his shaft into his lap, exacting a gasp of mewl of pleasure from Klonoa.

Klonoa: Oh Sorrow, more *Klonoa mewls again loudly* MORE PLEASE!

Sorrow was more then happy to do as Klonoa asked, lifting the cabbit up again until only the head remained in Klonoa's rear end and letting him sink back down, and feeling Klonoa's member twitching as it was tickled by the fur of both their chests. Sorrow went slow, so to draw out as much pleasure as possible, even so he could feel his orgasm approaching and was pretty sure Klonoa was close to his as well. Sorrow gritted his teeth as he thrusted upwards into Klonoa, pounding away at his cabbit's bubbly butt and drawing out low screams of pleasure from Klonoa

Sorrow: Gods Klo *he gasps and increases his pace, a loud slapping sound can be heard as the hips meet* I don't think I can last much longer

Sorrow pounds away with reckless abandon into Klonoa, said cabbit already shuddering with the approach of another release, his member twitching

Klonoa: SORROW I'M CUMMING!!!

Klonoa's seed spurts out, coating both of their chests as his ass continues to be mated, rubbing his shaft between them and milking it for more of its seed. Sorrow feels Klonoa clamp down on his member and finally is pushed over the edge spraying his essence deep into Klonoa, marking him as his. More and more of Sorrow's seed poured into the young cabbit, some spilling out and leaking down Sorrows shaft and balls. While Klonoa's own orgasm slowed to a light trickle and finally stopped, leaving much of their chests covered in his mess. Soon both were spent and Sorrow collapsed forward causing Klonoa to squeak out in surprise, Sorrow's shaft still buried deep in his ass.  
Sorrow:*in between pants* that Klo....was......_amazing_

Klonoa:*panting, places a quick lick on Sorrow's cheek* can't argue with that, love

Sorrow blushes and hugs Klonoa close, kissing him deeply before curling up and dozing off, his member still lodged in Klonoa. I slowly close the door, letting the couple sleep in peace

Numair: Well, that was.....interesting *he smiles and blushes lightly

Shippo: *shutting off the video camera* This is going on Youtube


End file.
